


Broken Minded

by Oh_Toasty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aesir Tony, M/M, Magical Tony, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Poor Loki, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Tony Being Tony, Tony is a God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki invades the Earth he never expects to come across any one powerful enough to stop him in his tracks. He also doesn't expect to learn about his shared past with this strange man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Minded

Loki's standing in his tower when Tony lands and strips away his armor. 

"Why are you doing this?" Tony asks as he pours himself a drink. He needs one to deal with how different Loki is now. 

"Why should I tell you, Stark?" Loki hisses and Tony flinches at the use of that name. 

"Because I said so," Tony growls and gone is the voice of the modern superhero and taking is place is a voice dripping pure power. 

This time it's Loki who flinches. 

"Who are you?" He questions as he feels the power pressing him to his knees. 

Tony ignores his question, "Silence." Then he speaks into his coms system, "Loki's gone, bastard just disappeared. I'm gonna switch suits and then start the fight."

"Be careful Stark," Steve's warns as his voice floats in over the coms. 

Looking at Loki, Tony answers, "I will be." Shifting focus, he talks to Jarvis, "J, bring out Mark VII."

"It will be out momentarily Sir," Jarvis answers and Loki thrashes wildly as he looks for the source of the voice. 

"Be still," Tony adds glaring at Loki. "I'll be back to deal with you later."

Normally, Loki wouldn't listen to a command like that, however in this case he had no choice. The very same power that forced him to his knees stills all of his movements. 

As a suit of armor walks into the room and Tony steps into it Loki hears him mutter, "J, prep the fake security videos for Fury."

Then he's gone, off to fight in a battle Loki has brought on. He doesn't return for several hours. 

"Hey there," Tony says to Loki who is still crouched in the same position as before. "Sorry I took so long, the team went for a little after battle meal and I needed to work off some of the falling through a worm hole jitters."

Loki doesn't respond, he can't. Tony's spell is still holding him silently. 

"Oh right," He laughs waving a hand, "You're free to move and speak now."

"How did a mortal cast a spell that powerful?" Loki questions as he cautiously rises. 

Tony hums and instead of answering says, "So, you don't remember after all. Tell me Loki, why did you attack Earth?"

"To rule puny mortal's such as yourself," Loki snarls and Tony notices the flash of blue in his eyes as he answers. 

He scoffs, "Of course, I should've known sooner. The scepter is helping with the control; that's why your eyes are the same color."

"Control?" Loki inquires as he follows Tony. "What do you mean?" 

Then he spots his scepter seated on Tony's bar. Instantly he lunged for it, only to fall flat on his face as Tony magically teleports it to him self. Loki readies himself to retrieve it with his own magic but Tony stops him easily. 

"No magic and stop going after the scepter."

Loki's own words freeze in his throat and he simply watches as Tony places two hands on the scepter and chants. As he does the bright glow at its tip diminishes and the fog in Loki's mind disappears. 

"I'll kill him," Loki snarls as soon as Tony throws the (now dull) scepter to the ground. 

A feral grin twists Tony's lips, "I see that you remember now."

"Yes," Loki nods slowly, "Though I still don't know how a mortal such as you held me captive." 

The smile slides off of Tony's face instantaneously and Loki notices, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Tony replies. "I just don't think that you've remembered everything."

Loki eyes him suspiciously, "How would you know?"

"I've met you before." Tony explains, "And before you say you don't trust me, why would I hide you from the Avengers if I hadn't met you."

"Tell me then," Loki hums, "What did I say that makes you believe me to be missing memories? I've barely said anything since you removed Thanos's control."

Tony studies Loki as he sits back on the sofa, "You asked me how a mortal could hold you captive, if you remembered me you'd know better."

"Are you implying that you aren't a mortal?" Loki asks his eyes widening. 

"Not only that," Tony says solemnly, "I mentored you. I taught you most of the magic you know."

Loki glares at him, "I agreed to listen to your tales of my memory loss, but I refuse to have you lie straight to my face."

"I'm not lying," Tony insists as he shoots to his feet. "Think about it, who taught you magic?"

"My mother," Loki replies angrily. 

"Yes," Tony allows, "But only basic magic. Who taught you everything else?"

"I taught myself," Loki yells in response as suddenly he's filled with an inexplicable rage. 

It's that fury that brings Tony up short, "Oh," he mutters. "They've programmed you not to think about it. Fascinating. I can take care of that though."

Loki find himself frozen in place once more and this time the anger surging through him is his own. He can't even flinch when Tony places a warm hand against his forehead. 

Chanting in another language, Tony sets about his business in Loki's head. The spell work is complex, but Tony has had eons of practice in fine tuning his magic. 

When Tony finally releases Loki, he watches as the prince almost tumbles to the floor. It appears that the work done in his brain has drained most of his energy. Still Loki keeps himself standing, and Toy has to hide his smirk; it seems one thing you can't change about Loki is his stubbornness. 

"What did you do?" Loki pants.

Retreating to the couch and expecting Loki to follow Tony says, "I accessed the tampered with portions of your brain. Any emotions you feel from here on out are definitely your own."

"Thanos messed with my emotions too?" Loki questions and his lips are curled into an angry snarl. 

"Thanos," Tony laughs. "Thanos didn't mess with your emotions, Thanos isn't even the reason you don't remember everything."

"What?" Loki growls, "Then tell me, who did this?"

"You really can't guess can you?" Tony asks his voice tinged with sadness. 

"Stark," Loki hisses and it's only because Tony knows Loki so well that he can detect the fear in his eyes. A fear that stems from the removal and twisting of his own thoughts and emotions. 

"Very well Loki, I'll tell you who has done this to you, but don't think that I'll allow you to go and take your revenge." 

Loki scowls deeply, "Why not, it wasn't you was it?"

"No," Tony says and if his situation wasn't already jeopardizing Loki's sanity he may have laughed at that question. As it is he simply answers the question asked of him, "The person who did this to you was Odin."

"Odin," Loki snarls and his features are twisted in a way that Tony has never seen before. "Of course it would be him, the All-Father, my own false father."

"You won't go after him," Tony commands and Loki in infuriated as he finds that he can't do exactly that. 

"Why are you doing this?" Loki screeches as he laces wildly. "Why won't you let me take my revenge?"

"Because you aren't ready," Tony screams. "You can't take on Odin, not if you want to survive. You need to learn more and as your mentor, it's my job to teach you."

Suddenly, Loki freezes ad the crazed look in his eyes is replaced with something much more predatory. Tony bites back a smile as he recognize the look from when he used to know Loki. 

"Tell me," Loki purrs stepping towards Tony, "Is that an offer to help me train for my attack against Odin?"

"Yes," Tony hums. "I suppose it is."

"Before I take you up in that offer tell me, who are you? I know for a fact that Odin would only allow the royal family to be taught by the best of the best."

"Why, I'm Tony Stark," Tony replies batting his eyes innocently. 

Loki chuckles, "On Midgard perhaps, but if you're truly my tutor from the past that isn't your original name."

"True," Tony agreed, "Since you've made such a nice case I'll tell you my true name. However, you must continue to call me Tony, I've grown rather of the name."

"Yes, yes," Loki says impatiently, "I agree."

"My true name is Mimir, former advisor to the All-Father." Tony reintroduces himself with a small, dramatic bow. 

"Impossible," Loki says instantly causing Tony to roll his eyes. 

He had assumed Loki would react like this but had still held out on the hope that perhaps his explanation could wait until later into their tutorship. It seems that wouldn't be the case. 

"Mimir is dead," Loki is saying and Tony levels a glare his way. 

"Obviously not." 

Loki runs a hand through his mane of hair, "You can't expect me to believe that with out an explanation."

"I don't," Tony sighed. "Sit down and you'll hear the story of how I'm here."

Loki, for once in his life, does as he's told and Tony laughs at the thought that all those years ago he could've gotten Loki's obedience with story time. Then he sobers as he realizes that he still has to explain everything to Loki. 

"Where should I start," Tony wonders aloud. 

"Perhaps with your death," Loki replies blithely. 

"No," Tony disagrees, "That won't do, I'll start with my well. As I'm sure you are aware, Mimir's well is my well which gifts all who drink from it with wisdom. I grew tired of all the wanderers who wished to drink from it and so I planned to hide it. However, I knew that even if I did so I would forever be plagued with questions about its location and so I planned to fake my death. I got the perfect opportunity when the war with between the Vanir and Aesir began, I figured I would help the realms one last time before I disappeared. I went to Odin, not because I liked him simply because I knew the Vanir King would not want to hide my well because he'd never used it. When I proposed, my idea for a hostage exchange to end the war Odin willingly agreed. He knew that giving me away and recovering someone one actually important from Vanir was a good deal and he wanted the war to end. However, Odin grew greedy and he threw in an extra clause after my so called death, I would continue to provide him with my wisdom."

"Yes," Loki urges when Tony stops to take a fortifying breath. 

Tony shrugs, "What is there to say, I took the deal, it was the only way now Odin would know any other deaths I tried were fake. Once hostages were exchanged between the realms, the war ended. However, I purposely acted dumb and did not give the Vanir any of my wisdom in retaliation they cut of my head. Of course it wasn't actually me, it was a double, but they didn't know that."

"If so then what is the head Odin keeps, the one he claims is how Mimir imparts his wisdom?" Loki seems fascinated by the entire story. 

"That? That's a bilgesnipe head spelled to look like mine. It also had a spell that allows Odin to contact me; it was a part of our agreement." Tony shrugs as if he hasn't conned several realms. 

"Why are you speaking as if your arrangement is no longer in place?" Loki wonders, "Did you have a time limit on how long you had to help Odin?"

"No, but he asked me to teach you magic and I told him the agreement was to help him not you. Soon we reached an agreement this would be the last thing I did for him, he would not call upon me for my wisdom after you were taught."

"Interesting," Loki hums. "Just one more thing before I decide whether or not to be your pupil."

"Yes, what is it?" Tony asks his eyes searching Loki's face for a sign as to what he wanted. 

Loki looks him straight in the eyes, "Are you sure you can teach me to defeat Odin?" 

"Positive," Tony replies instantly. 

A slow smile curves up over Loki's lips, "Well than, when do we start?"


End file.
